Strong hearts
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: It’s here one night stand, a day of reckoning for the wwe champion John Cena when he goes one on one with the Great Khali in a falls count anywhere match what happens when the fight spills into the women’s locker room find out?


Hi there, back with another Jorrie story, I hope you like it. Thanks well enjoy reading x

New Story

Title: Strong hearts

Plot: It's here one night stand, a day of reckoning for the wwe champion John Cena when he goes one on one with the Great Khali in a falls count anywhere match what happens when the fight spills into the women's locker room find out?

"He's nuts!" Mickie James exclaimed in the women's locker room talking to her friends Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle about the falls count anywhere match between John Cena and the Punjabi massive destructive giant the Great Khali.

They were questioning and discussing if the strong wwe champion John Cena had completely gone mad insane for accepting this match with Khali, yeah okay he was strong had a great heart but it could cost him pain, agony and could be his career.

"I know, still he's hot!" Candice said with a smile twirling her hair

Torrie rolled her eyes playfully "Do you think about anything else?"

"What he is, come on I have never seen someone has hot as the champ"

"Yeah he's hot and everything but he is completely crazy" Mickie James replied, Torrie looked at the brunette

"He may be but he is going to do everything he can to do win the match I believe he can"

Mickie scoffed letting out a laugh "Then you are as mad as Cena" She told Torrie

"Mickie, he has a strong heart, a real man and even if he does lose so what he'll still the best to me" Torrie replied

"Look if you fancy John that's fine go and be with him," Mickie said

Candice was sitting on the sofa in a world of her own while Mickie and Torrie debated over who would win

"Come on Tor, John yeah strong great guy great champ but he is going to get destroyed"

"Excuse me" Torrie placed her hands on her hips "John proved you wrong at Judgement day so you of all people should believe in the champ"

"Uh huh okay I believe that he is going to decimated, look Tor I love John but the fact is he's facing the giant Great Khali and he can't even take Khali off his feet" Mickie argued with Torrie

"He will find a way, I have known John for a long time I know he will give everything he has and if he loses then he will be a man about it" Torrie spoke firmly to Mickie

In John's locker room

"Man I hope you know what you are doing?" Jeff Hardy told, John looked at him and put on his wrist bands before answering

"Not really I'm just doing what I have too"

"I think you have lost your mind,"

"Well don't get hurt to bad" Matt spoke, the champ sighed before letting a laugh pass by

"Thanks" He answered back putting his hat back on

"We'll be rooting for you" Ric Flair spoke

"Appreciate that see you later" after manly hugging them with a pat on the back the champ grabbed his title and left for his wwe championship match

Still in the locker room Torrie Wilson and Mickie James was still debating

"Look John will win" The blonde beauty told

"And how will he do that?" Mickie asked crossing her arms

Candice turned to them and noticed the match was next between Khali and John

"Err Hello the match has started" The go daddy diva got the attention of Torrie and Mickie

"Okay then" Mickie gave up; Torrie stood there in dark blue jeans, a silver belt attached together hanging loosely over her jeans, a black lacy top with black knee boots

Torrie nodded pleased being the winner for the debate since Mickie gave up.

Torrie sat down on the sofa for a couple of moments watching the match between the champ and the challenger being the Great Khali.

Torrie was screaming and cheering inside for John she really wanted him to win Mickie wanted John to win too but she couldn't see how he could and well Candice was just staring at the hot image of John Cena. Torrie got up to her feet; she decided to re apply her make up before brushing her hair.

"Tor" Mickie called, Torrie smiled and caught the hairspray can that Mickie just thrown to her

"Thanks Hun"

"It's so peaceful here" Candice replied, she leaned back letting the couch sunk her in into the nice soft cushions Torrie and Mickie laughed before going back to their conversation. The peace was about to broken!

Suddenly the champ came in being thrown in by the giant Great Khali. Torrie and Mickie both screamed not expecting for that to happen. But the rules was falls count anywhere so it was legal

"Oh my god their in the women's locker room, there's Torrie, Mickie and Candice in there" JR said

"Whoo hoo a great match and divas!" King said in his happy voice

"Whoa!" Candice said on the sofa, Torrie saw John on the floor she watched with worry when Khali picked John up his throat.

"Candice move!" Mickie grabbed her when Khali threw the champion into the couch making the red sofa topple over after the force from the great Khali

"We need to get out of here!" Candice replied

"Yeah" Torrie agreed with her

"Can't," Mickie replied, Torrie and Candice stared at her

"Why?"

"Well Khali is in the way" Mickie replied

Mickie went a little closer to the giant "Khali could we please leave?" He answered with a roar making Mickie, Torrie and Candice flew back with fright

"That means no!" Mickie said

"Come on John!" Torrie screamed cheering encouraging the champ, Mickie looked at her

"Whooooo!" The fans cheered it was funny and sweet to watch

"Come on John you can do it!" Mickie cheered with her while Candice clapped

"The divas are on John's side!" JR spoke to his broadcast partner and personal friend, hall of famer Jerry King Lawler.

"Seems like it" King said

Torrie, Mickie and Candice was all together in the corner while they watched the match

"He's hot" Candice replied

Torrie and Mickie turned to her, the cover girl told her "Candy not the time or place"

Khali ignored the girls he kicked John in the head before grabbing him by the throat. The giant lifted John up and slammed him back first into one of the steel locker room.

Torrie put her hand around her mouth hearing that smack being John's head. Worry came in her green eyes when Khali did it again before choking John.

Torrie looked back and forth she had to do something, Torrie grabbed her hairbrush "Tor what are you doing?" Mickie nudged her taking glances at Khali and back at Torrie

Torrie didn't think what she was about to do she wanted to help John in any way possible, Torrie threw the brush and it hit Khali in the back he stopped choking the life out of John and threw him to the door and turned to the divas

"Did Torrie just throw her brush?" JR said

"Yeah I think so JR, uh oh look at Khali he does not look impressed at all!"

"Torrie!" Mickie replied, the Boise Native looked over to see the giant staring at her if looks could kill Torrie would be six foot under.

Fear and nerves filled her body when she saw the giant stare dead at her, he stared down at the brush that Torrie just threw she didn't think twice of doing what she did. Torrie wanted Khali to stop choking John.

As the mammoth made his way over to the three terrified wwe divas the most popular at the moment. Seeing his large presence the divas got scared as the leviathan drew nearer

"Oh great Tor nice one now he's coming for us" Mickie shouted

"Yeah you know didn't think of that" Torrie replied

Torrie looked at him, she saw the size of him he was massive and huge it sent Torrie in a nervous worried state. She wished she never got involved now because the blonde diva had just pissed off the Great Khali it was a big mistake to do!

Khali got rid of Mickie and Candice set them to the floor, Torrie screamed for her life when he put his hand around her throat. Torrie's heart was beating twice as fast feeling the grip around her throat.

"Oh god King this isn't right" King replied

"Oh no!" JR replied "Khali leave her alone don't"

"Aah" Torrie yelped feeling the tightness on her throat; her air was getting cut short by this monster. Torrie struggled as much as she could in his grasp. The giant wasn't listening to anyone he did what he wants when he wants if he was going to destroy the beautiful Torrie Wilson then he would

"Cena, Cena!" The fans chanted for the wwe champion to help Torrie

John was on the floor in pain he saw Khali with his massive hand around Torrie's throat. His blood ran cold he found the strength to get up some reason seeing Khali attack Torrie a fire lit up inside of him.

Khali was shouting at her in his own language while he still had his hand clasped around her throat. John got to his feet and saved Torrie clumping the giant with something making Khali let go of Torrie.

She went to the floor, immediately with her hand around her throat it hurt after being burned by Khali John took one glance at Torrie making sure she wasn't that hurt too bad. She smiled thanking him for saving her.

John grabbed Khali and slammed him head first into the locker room door and the wall, Khali pushed John away Mickie pulled Torrie away so John didn't fall on her.

"Whooooooo Cena, Cena!" The fans started to cheer as loud as they could for the champ John Cena

John got back up and rammed Khali into the wall again smacking him back first it did have some affect on the giant John hit him with some powerful right hands before smacking Khali on the door again

Khali stumbled back feeling dazed Torrie was still on the floor holding her throat Khali accidentally fell on his butt tripping over Torrie's feet. John was shocked when Torrie helped him again, she was the least he expected to help him, and she got back up to her feet.

The champ gained control on the giant with three gorgeous divas cheering him on along with the crowd. John looked at Torrie

"Tor can I borrow this?" He asked nicely, she nodded and gave him the hairspray can he grabbed it and sprayed into the giant's eyes burning the eyes of Great Khali

He sighed "Never useful" He turned to Torrie; instead the champ clumped the giant with hairspray can making the giant fall on the sofa while his eyes were still hurting from the spray

"Tor give that to him!" Mickie replied, Torrie nodded and got the attention of the wwe champion.

"John!" He turned to Torrie, she threw him a baseball bat he was about to hit Khali with it until he realised what he was holding he stopped and turned to the Blonde diva and her friends

"You have a baseball bat!" John asked, Torrie looked at him with the others

"Not ours" John shrugged and smacked Khali with it and continued to fight Khali but the giant soon gained control again everything John threw at him and the giant was still not down for the three count

He grabbed John and pushed him away, John got back up and went to fighting Khali again. The mammoth got annoyed and grabbed John by head and set him up for that massive chop executing Cena.

Torrie looked and shook her head not wanting to see that, she clapped when John blocked it but Khali had other ideas still holding John's hand he threw John across the room smacking the back of John's head on the locker room door leaving the champ dazed

"We really should get out of here" Mickie said, she tried to move but Khali scared them back into the corner

Khali turned his attention to Cena; he grabbed the motionless champion by his head telling him it's over. Shouting in Punjabi John had no idea what the giant was saying

He lifted John up by his throat ready to do the double choke slam, Torrie and the other divas stood there with worry "Oh god!"

John stopped it and landed on his feet, Khali didn't faze from the champ's antics he grabbed John and threw him through the wall breaking the wall

Torrie with her mouth open, she put her hand around her mouth when she witnessed John get thrown through a wall.

"Ouch!" Mickie muttered

John lay there motionless after being put through the wall by Khali, the giant came through and brought a lifeless John Cena and laid him down on the floor.

"Oh fuck" Torrie uttered seeing John not moving on the floor, she watched his chest rise taking every sharp deep breath he had

Khali put a boot on John's chest being cocky and knowing he had won the wwe championship. The ref counted the pinfall even Torrie, Mickie and Candice thought it was over John had lost he did everything he could, gave all the strength he had in him to go up against the Great Khali but maybe this time it wasn't enough.

Torrie stared down at John, she pleaded inside for him to kick out but this time she didn't think he would.

"OH my god!" Torrie yelped beamed when John kicked out not giving up

The match kept going and going, neither man in the match would back down and be named the loser the end came when John somehow FU'D Khali through a wooden table getting the win and achieving the impossible beating the Great Khali.

"Here's your winner still the wwe champion John Cena!" The announcer said making the fans applaud and cheer for still the champ John Cena

John lay on the floor, he rolled over and sat up he didn't even know what he just did he pinned and won the match over the Punjabi giant known as the Great Khali. John got up, the ref held up the exhausted champ's hand before giving John his wwe title

A bruised, half dead John Cena, sucked up all the pain hid it as hard as he could he collected the title and went back to the ring to do his win properly in front of the sell out crowd.

"I can not believe it I knew he could, I just knew it" Torrie replied

"Oh my god!" Mickie spoke speechless, Torrie nodded and laughed staring at the brunette

"Okay I get it wrong, he did it I will never ever live this down" Mickie replied

"I'm so proud" Candice smiled, Torrie beamed smiling looking at the champion standing in the ring

"I'm so happy, I am so proud to call him our champion" Torrie said, Mickie and Candice nodded agreeing with the blonde beauty

Later on

John was in his locker room feeling nice and refreshed from having a shower after the toughest match of his life with the Great Khali it still hadn't sunk in he won John couldn't believe he overcame the giant again.

He had changed into his normal cropped blue trousers his black top and white trainers. His placed his dog tags back around his neck and putting on his black hat.

"Hey man, how are you?" Jeff said entering the locker room with his brother in tow

"Every part of my body hurts, I feel like I have been in a car wreck possibly two" The champ said

"Man we are proud well done" Matt replied, John nodded and thanked the Hardyz

"Yeah"

"Shawn would to be happy for you" Ric replied to the young John Cena

John laughed a little "I doubt that"

"He would be, Becca told me" The nature boy replied back to John, the champ smiled a little he and Shawn had become friends because of the respect they had for each other.

"John we were shocked they you won but well done, and you got help from the wwe divas," Matt said

"Probably the best ones Torrie, Mickie and Candice" The champ continued to listen to them

"Especially Torrie"

John went for what they just said; he stopped and asked "What?"

"Yeah"

"What do you mean?" Cena asked wanting to know what they were getting at with a curious look on his face

"Torrie hit Khali with a wooden brush when he was choking you, that's why he went for her"

"She hit him with a what!" John asked

"I know shocked weren't we Jeff?" Matt asked, Jeff nodded staring at the champion

"Maybe you should go and see her" Ric encouraged, John didn't bother answering and walked out of the door

"I guess that's means yeah," Matt said

Torrie was in the women's locker room sitting down playing with her silver long necklace with a heart and some other charms to it around her neck when the door knocked

"I'll get it" Mickie replied, being the closest to the door, she opened the white door and smiled when she saw John Cena standing there

"Hey"

"Hey Mickie," John replied to the brunette

"Khali not with you" Mickie asked peaking through

"No sorry just me this time" John spoke with a laugh, Mickie nodded before laughing

"So what's up?"

"Is Torrie there?"

Mickie smiled and called "Torrie, you have a visitor" The cover girl got up and was a little surprised to see John standing there looking hot as per usual.

"God he's so hot!" Torrie thought, she knew he was appealing to her come on he was hot and perfect in the cover girl's mind she was still was a red hot blooded woman who had needs, she needed a real man so many times has she been put down and played like a fool finding all the fakes but maybe John Cena was the one she was waiting for and maybe just maybe she would find a happy ending

"Later" Mickie replied, she could feel the attraction between John and Torrie so she left them to it and grabbed Candice on her way out

"So what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay?" John told Torrie

She gave him a sweet smile while her green eyes shone in the background "I'm fine, I'm so happy for you that you won well done I'm proud of you"

"Thanks and having 3 divas including you was a bonus" The champ, responded "You know people are telling me you threw a hair brush at Khali…"

"Yeah," Torrie said, she placed her two thumbs on her belt staring at John before resting her arms at her sides

"You know even though it was stupid thing to do, thanks," John said

"Your welcome," She smiled at him "I knew you could win I don't know how but I believed you could because of the passion and the will to carry on you have in your heart the real man always wins"

"Practiced that in the mirror?" John asked

"I wanted to tell you my prediction since I didn't get the chance at Judgement Day so I know it's a bit late but………"

"Thank you" He said back to her, she beamed and smiled at him staring into his blue clear eyes getting lost and washed away It was enough to make her go weak at the knees.

"Anyways I better go" John replied snapping out of the tension and chemistry Torrie looked down drawing herself away from the moment if she couldn't deny that there was passion between them something she had never ever felt before maybe he was the best!

"Yeah okay" Torrie told, she and John had the same idea to open the door they moved their hands off the door handle still connected tightly to each other.

Torrie felt John's loosen his grip before leaving the locker room; Torrie leaned back shutting the door going through what just happened a strong feeling just occurred. Torrie could feel her heart thumping yep it had happened she had fallen for John.

Would Torrie listen and follow her heart was what she was thinking about?

"Knock, knock" Torrie got off the door and answered it, she saw John stand there

"John what are you doing here?"

"I forgot something" John replied, Torrie looked at him with curiosity he stepped in the door and planted a passionate kiss on Torrie.

The cover girl kissed back bringing John into the locker room; she backed him against the door making him close the door before she could his lips for another kiss. Torrie snapped out of it and realised what she was doing.

"Whoa!" Torrie pulled away she stared up at him breathless catching her breath after her kiss with John Cena.

"This is wrong, it's not right at all" She replied, John stared at her while she paced up and down

"The kiss was bad, am I a bad kisser?" The champ, Torrie stared at him

"No of course not!" Torrie replied "John we are friends, we just passed the friendship line that's bad"

John got what she was trying to do, so he went along with it "Oh yeah, your right"

"What are we going to do?"

"Err…kiss again would be good" The champ said, Torrie looked at him before turning away she was having trouble hiding her feelings she couldn't fight them any longer she couldn't hide from him anymore

"You know we weren't really friends in the first place, I mean you saved me and we talk sometimes we aren't best friends so that's not really a friendship line" Torrie said, John stared at her clueless

"Wouldn't you agree John?"

"What huh?"

"That we aren't that good friends" Torrie spoke to John

"Ohh no not really" With that Torrie and John turned around and got caught in a loving amazing kiss. John placed his arms around her waist and hips bringing the blonde beauty closer into his embrace.

He slid his hand down her neck and chin area before his hand soothed her blonde hair while her arms were around his neck while they shared a passionate kiss

"So friendship ruined," John replied, Torrie giggled until she pulled John in by his top catching his lips for another longing kiss she had wanted for ages.

Who knew a rivalry with the Giant all the pain the champ went through in the end he overcame the giant and caught the beautiful Torrie Wilson so yeah a happy ending for John Cena!

Thanks for reading, I would love if something happened like this at One night Stand Lol anyways bye bye until next time thanks luvs ya XKellyx


End file.
